Empieza a conocer la verdad
by Lunaxzero
Summary: Hipo después de la muerte de su madre solo recuerda una cosa una chica que le salva la vida, su padre sabe de quien se trata pero sabe al mismo tiempo una cruel verdad ¿Que para cuando Hipo sepa de tal verdad?HipoxAstridxOc (La imagen no es mía)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

NOOOOOOOO- exclamaba gritando el líder vikingo de Berk, uno de sus hombres lo detuvo antes de que se lanzara por la borda del barco.

Estoico lo lamento pero ya es muy tarde- le decía a su líder jalándolo hacia adentro con unos cuantos hombres, el hombre quedo devastado había perdido a su amada esposa y a su hijo por uno de los monstruos llamadas dragones, que podía hacer ya no se sentía dispuesto a hacer nada solo quería morir, comenzó a llorar y gritar.

Miren- exclamo uno de sus hombres- ese no es- dijo intento verla pequeña figura, Estoico inmediatamente corrió hacia el borde empujando todo que se interpusiera en su camino, al ver entre la espesa con mucha esperanza a su hijo flotando un pedazo de madera inconsciente.

Hipo- exclamo aliviado-Traigan cuerdas, rápido- todos llevaron cuerdas Estoico sin dudarlo se lanzó al agua posiblemente lleno de dragones, nado rápido llegando a su hijo-Bocón- exclamo pidiendo que le lanzaran un cuerda, lanzo la cuerdo llevando a los dos al barcos sanos y a salvos.-Hijo- Estoico reviso que siguiera con vida y lo estaba solo con algunos moretones.

El pequeño tocio despertando del sueño-Papa- dijo débilmente el pequeño, Estoico lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, agradecido de que siguiera con vida, pero luego cambio cuando el pequeño pregunto-Papa y mama- el no pudo contener sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, Bocon miro al pequeño y negó tristemente, Hipo el también comenzó a llorar.

Ese día fue uno de los más trágicos en toda la historia de Berk, habían perdido a una gran guerrea, esposa y madre todo el pueblo quedo devastado ante tal noticia, todos se reunieron para honrar en el Gran Salón.

Por casi una semana, el gran líder Estoico no había salido de su casa, Hipo era el único que salió para ver cómo se encontraba el pueblo, estaba todo bien como de costumbre pero se sentía el aire muy desolador, Bocon se ocupaba del pequeño mientras su amigo Estoico se recuperaba.

Hipo enserio no recuerdas que paso-indago un poco el con su mano acariciando su barba pensante, el pequeño negó rotundamente.

Solo recuerdo a mi mama, y yo que estaba ayudando a pescar y después solo recuerdo gritos y luego nada- respondió el pequeño llevándole un pedazo de espada, Bocon pensó por un momento tal vez fue algo traumante lo que pasa que solo llega a esa parte y a quien no le seria traumante ver como su madre es asesinada por un dragón.-Pero si recuerdo algo-Bocon lo miro-recuerdo a una persona que me rescato del dragón.

Una persona-repitió las palabras del chico-recuerdas como era?

Recuerdo que tenía ojos muy extraños como violetas, y que era una chica-Bocon se llevó su mana su cara.

Hipo creo que el agua de mar hizo ver ilusiones-el pequeño negó.

No Bocon es cierto yo vi a una chica ella me salvo dragón-exclamo pensando en la joven, no podía recordar mucho de ella solo vio sus ojos y que traía un collar extraño parecía de metal con un piedra extraña. Bocon pensó que las hormonas ya le estaban haciendo efecto.

Toda la mañana y la tarde se quedó con Bocon en terapia que lo dejo un poco más traumado, de regreso a casa decidió pasar por unos de los miradores observando como las olas venían y se iban con la brisa del viento y tal vez solo tal vez en una de ellas se encontraba su madre intendo regresar a su casa pero solo era un sueño de un pequeño.

Papa ya llegue- grito Hipo con una canasta que Bocon le dio-Papa que haces- le pregunto viendo que tenía un casco en sus manos que lo veía con dulzura.

Hipo no te escuche- guardo el casco se secó unas cuantas lágrimas.

Papa que era eso-su padre no respondió solo lo evito viendo la cesta con comida- me lo dio Bocon dice que es para ti- el sonrió y llevo la canasta a la mesa y comió con su hijo.

Cuando terminaron llevo a Hipo a su cama dejándolo dormido, bajo de nuevo y vio por última vez el casco antes de guardarlo con llave-Te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien, Valhallarama.-dijo caminado a su cuarto-Gracias-susurro quedándose dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa misma noche una joven estaba a las afueras de Berk viendo al igual que Hipo el mar, sentada en un risco, junto a la Luna que la observaba con su luz. Ella no dejaba de ver el mar y cambiar al pueblo, con una vara que tenia comenzaba a dibujar en la tierra del lugar, y cantando levemente una canción de cuna, causando que algunos animales a su alrededor se durmieran profundamente.

Por que siempre me tiene que pasar lo mismo- replico a si misma rompiendo la vara, lanzado lo que quedaba al mar con de furia y triste.

No muy lejos de ahí, en los cielos un dragón que parecía la misma noche paso por ahí muy abajo casi rozando el mar, para su mala suerte la vara que lanzo lo había golpeado, el dragón busco la fuente y la encontró sentada con las rodillas en su pecho y la cara hundida también. Le causo un poco de curiosidad al verla ahí a muy noche y sin armas, se acerco sigilosamente por detrás a unos metros se quedo ahí viendo haber que hacia o si se percataba de su presencia pero no pasaba nada pasaron los minutos y nada, el dragón comenzó a picarle la curiosidad, se acerco lentamente a ella, cuando llego a estar a su espalda, la toco un poco con su nariz y se callo a un lado, el dio un brinco y se puso en defensa pero nada, la vio muy de cerca estaba completamente dormida y con algo de frió, el hizo un mueca como diciendo "estuviste dormida todo este tiempo". Se dio la vuelta un poco molesto, lo empujo con su cola un poco casi tirándola del risco, pero la detuvo con su misma cola, dio un suspiro aliviado casi la mataba y no con su aliento de fuego si no con su colita.

Se sentó de nuevo viéndola otra vez, pensando en donde la podría dejar, si la dejaba ahí se podría matar ella misma girando inconscientemente hacia el risco y por mismo frió que tenia, giro su cabeza pensando y pensado que podía hacer.

Con que ahí estabas- sonó un voz seca a unos cuantos metros de los dos, el dragón se voltio en defensa, vio a un hombre oscuro como el alto con los ojos amarillos y con unos caballos también negros, comenzó a caminar hacia los dos, paso a lado de el sin mostrar ningún interés en el dragón, pero si en la chica que estaba dormida, el vio lo que hacia con ella, la cargo en sus hombros llevándosela, pasando a lado de el-Gracias por no matarla- dijo esto despareciendo en las sombras, el se quedo anonadado como pudo hacer eso, se acerco a la sombra del árbol haber si eso pasaba con el pero no funciono solo por poquito tiraba el árbol, salio volando todavía confundido alejándose del sitio pensando que nunca volvería o que también nunca volvería ver a la joven.

5 años después

En transcurso de los años llenaron de sorpresas a Berk y al dragón, se había vuelto amigo de un humano para ser exacto de Hipo el Hijo del jefe de Berk la misma persona que le había quitado una parte de su cola que le permitía volar por un momento lo odio pero eso cambio cuando le coloco un prótesis de la cola, eso le cambio la forma de pensar de los humanos pero no por completo, cuando su padre Estoico los vio juntos se sintió traicionado como su hijo le pudo hacer tal atrocidad después de que su esposa fue asesinada por uno de ellos, le rompió el corazón.

Pero cambio cuando ese dragón, el furia Nocturna le salvo la vida a su hijo la única razón de vivir, le debía la vida permitió que su hijo y sus amigos entrenaran a los dragones que tenia prisioneros en los calabozos se sentía muy orgullosos de el, tal vez no era el vikingo mas fuerte de todo Berk pero tenia una gran habilidad con la espalada sin embargo no tenia mucho valor para enfrentarse ni demostrarlo a los demás, pero tuvo el valor de enfrentar a un dragón sin un arma eso lo tenia mas que orgulloso del acto de enfrentarse sin ningún arma cambio por completo en el estatus que tenia de el, ahora el podría volverse el jefe de Berk ya no era el chico que siempre estorbaba cuando los dragones los invadían y se llevaban con ellos los ganados ni el débil, bueno solo del físico pero de alma era todo un vikingo.

Incluso el mismo consiguió su propio dragón un Trueno tambor, uno de los posible asesinos de su esposa pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado, ahora tenia que proteger a su pueblo ver hacia el futuro y dejar el pasado que lo mantuvo atormentado por un largo tiempo, al principio le fue un poco difícil en controlar pero con la ayuda de su hijo no tardo demasiado, incluso Bocon sentía un poco de envidia por que el no tenia un dragón, pero se lo prohibieron después de la que trajo una manada completa de Rompe huesos, además de que se lo restregó a Estoico en la cara eso lo enfureció un poco y su castigo fue que no tendría un dragón hasta que se pasara el enojo u otra cosa.

Hasta que un día...

En la gran salón estaban Estoico y Bocon, habían sido llamados por Mildur, un viejo loco que no dejaba de molestar a Hipo con Chimuelo desde que llego incluso trato de matarlo con una planta y casi lograba expulsarlos. Ya no lo soportaban, era todos los días lo mismo, pero ya se estaba volviendo más seguido, ahora ya eran dos veces al día.

Mildur, mas te vale no sea uno de tus intentos de...-protesto fastidiado junto con Bocon cansado ya quería mandar al viejo en un barco y dejarlo en el mar, a Estoico no le parecía mala idea pero no lo podía hacerlo.

Por supuesto que no-aclaro- esto es mucho más importante, Fungus a desparecido-exclamo preocupado.

Y de seguro piensas que fueron los dragones- dijo Bocon rodando los ojos.

Que si lo creo- exclamo- la verdad es que no- los dos.

Mildur por... que dijiste-ambos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Se que no fueron ellos-cambio de bastón a su otra mano- fue tu hijo y sus amigos.

Hay no puede ser, si no son los dragones es mi hijo y sus amigos- Mildur asintió inocentemente, Estoico trato de calmarse pero como no podía calmarse el acababa de hacer una acusación muy grave hacia su hijo- Mildur se que Hipo y los demás no harían eso, bueno no todos pero el, el no seria capas ni de robar un pan, ademas tienes alguna prueba- en ese momento Hipo y los demás entraron con la oveja de Mildur.

Esa es suficiente prueba para ti-dijo cinicamente sonriendo

Estoico no se la creía ni siquiera Bocon.

Chicos cállense-indico Astrid callando a los gemelos que comenzaron a pelearse en voz alta.

Patapez era el que estaba jalando a la oveja- esto es muy mala idea, si tu padre nos ve esteremos muertos- jalo a la oveja llevándola por completo a lugar.

Lo se, pero no podemos dejar que Mildur ni mi padre vea lo que...-susurro Hipo intentando tranquilizar a Patapez.

Que veamos que?- pregunto serio, los 6 se quedaron en shock Patan fue el primero en salir corriendo del lugar , el ya tenia muchos problemas con su tío una más y tendría que irse para siempre de la isla.

Que.. que- Hipo trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas pero no se le ocurría nada.

Que la hemos cuidado-dijo Astrid un poco nerviosa.

Y por que la estarían cuidado- ahora pregunto Bocon cruzado de brazos.

Por que... eh... por que- ahora ella no sabia que decir.

Por que un dragón se la quería comer-dijo Patapez. Los dos jóvenes miraron al chico molestos-Upps perdón

Bocon quería reírse pero la mirada de Estoico lo detuvo- Vaya que ironía.

Estoico cerro los ojos trato de acomodar sus ideas-Perdón Mildur- solo pudo decir eso, cargo a la oveja y se la dio a el pero algo cambiada de un lado no tenia lana estaba como medio quemada-Hippo-grito ya muy enfadado.

Como dijo Patapez un dragón lo quería, pero no era uno de los nuestros- levanto las manos en defensa.

Mildur así le daba un paro cardíaco su amada Fungus estaba sin su mitad de su hermosa lana- espero que le des un duro castigo- vocifero malhumorado bueno si es que se puede más.

Por supuesto que lo tendrá-aclaro muy serio- pero antes tenemos que encargarnos del dragón, si es cierto que estaba tras tu oveja todo el ganado esta en problemas-camino hacia la salida, apartando a los chicos de la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a Patan atrás de un arbusto.

Patan que estas haciendo- le pregunto al chico que estaba viendo atontado a la montaña, el al ver que no le respondió decidió ver por su cuenta.

Por las barbas de Odin- Estoico se quedo asombrado, en la montaña por el bosque se encontraban un dragón luchando o más bien acechando a alguien y no era mas ni menos que El Muerte Susurrante que hace tiempo lucho con chimuelo.- No te quedes ahí ve y busca a tu dragón- exclamo a Patan saliendo del shock, corrió a buscar a su Terrible terror y lo mismo lo hizo el, Hipo y los demás al ver la escena fueron a buscar a sus Dragones.

El muerte susurrante lanzaba sin parar sus púas a una chica que se escondía atrás de un árbol-Tenia que hacerle caso- murmuraba molesta al cielo.

Chimuelo y Hipo fueron los primeros en llegar, Chimuelo todavía sentía un poco de rencor se abalanzo hacia el susurrante pelando cuerpo a cuerpo, Hipo trato de controlar, lo logro volvieron al aire.

Astrid y los demás llegaron-Hipo creí que Chimuelo.

Yo también lo pensaba- intervino, Chimuelo gruño y el otro Dragón hizo lo mismo, volvió al suelo haciendo un túnel con sus grandes dientes.

La chica al ver lo que paso trato de escapar pero al tratar de hacerlo choco con Estoico-Tu que haces aquí- indago al ver a la chica.

Ella no dijo nada, se levanto y corrió adentrándose más al bosque, Estoico no logro moverse como es que ella estaba escapando de un dragón, además de que veía algo diferente en ella.

Papá que pasa?- pregunto Hipo al ver a su padre viendo perdidamente al horizonte.

No es nada hijo- negó el, se subió a su dragón-Sera mejor que volvamos-Hipo vio que estaba algo raro pero no le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigieron al pueblo.

La joven al ver que se fueron salio de un árbol-eso estuvo cerca-dijo suspirando de alivio, siguió caminando con cautela por el bosque buscando al alguien molesta.

Llego al sitio donde Hipo y Chimuelo se conocieron a ese, en ese valle-Se que estas aquí-exclamo haciendo eco en el lugar-si te escondes te ira peor pero si sales no lo sera-dijo cruzada de brazos sentada en un tronco. Detrás una roca salio un joven como de unos 17 años, de cabello blanco y de ojos azules sonriendo nerviosamente, apretando con fuerza su bastón.

Ella sonrió tranquilizándolo, camino hacia el un poco saltarin para cuando llego lo golpeo con el bastón que tenia el- devuélvemelo- se lo arrebato el a ella-lo vas a romper.

Esa es la intención- ya no pudo contener comenzó a corretear lo lanzando le rocas, el levanto vuelo subiendo.

Ok se que fue una mala idea-se puso otra vez en defensa.

Casi me mata- trato de escalar el lugar pero las rocas eran muy lisas para escalar.

-Trate de ayudar

-Enserio pues no se vio, ahh- cayo de espaldas a una roca un poco pequeña.

El chico bajo al ver que se retorcía en dolor- estas bien.

Lo estaré cuando te mate- exclamo tratando de agarra su cuello, el rápidamente se quito y volvió arriba-vuelve aquí cobarde.

No soy un cobarde-exclamo ofendido.-Me voy de aquí.

Espera- le lanzo un rama golpeándolo.

¿Que quieres ahora?-se quejo tocándose la cabeza.

Me prometiste que me ayudarías

¿Y?

¿y? ayúdame a salir de aquí- el chico rodó los ojos y suspiro con su bastón que tenia como una especia de gancho la ayudo a salir-Ya no me vas a matar- se alejo unos cuanto metros de ella, ella negó.

Pero...

Pero...- trago saliva.

Silencio sepulcral.

La joven no dijo nada alejándose de el-Odio cuando me dejas intrigado- se quejo en voz baja, levantando el vuelo a la aldea. Ella al no sentir la presencia de el, se subió a un árbol, sentadose apunto de quedarse dormida,cerro los ojos lentamente.


	3. Chapter 3

El joven espero que anocheciera para que no lo vieran, pero con los dragones ahí era un tanto difícil para el, pero no imposible. Paso de techo en techo observando a la gente como se estaba preparando para dormirse, se quedo ahí a unos cuantos techos de la casa del jefe de Berk observando con un sentimiento de nostalgia que no sabia por que razón tenia.

Adentro de la casa Hipo y Chimuelo estaban listos para dormir, pero Hipo estaba terminando los últimos diseños para próxima silla de Chimuelo.

Listo- dijo sentándose en su cama admirando el dibujo-con esto podres ser los mas veloces en todo Berk-Chimuelo sonrió al escuchar a su amigo, pero eso cambio cuando vio una sombra en un techo, salio rápidamente a ver que era-Chimuelo-exclamo el al ver que casi la cola de su amigo lo golpeaba.

Salio rápidamente de su casa a buscarlo-Chimuelo-grito al no verlo por ninguno d los techos ni en la parte de atrás de la casa.

En la caleta se encontraba viendo las estrellas la joven todo estaba tranquilo hasta que su amigo llego corriendo casi volando con un dragón siguiéndolo-Ja ahora ya sabes como me sentía- mofándose de el.

No es gracioso- protesto volando más alto, Chimuelo se quedo en shock como un humano podía volar sin alas.

La joven camino hacia el-Te dije que tuvieras más cauteloso.

Y lo fui-suspiro.

Chimuelo al escuchar la voz de alguien más giro su cabezo, dio un salto al ver que era la chica del risco. La misma que creí que nunca la volvería a ver en toda su vida.

Tranquilo no te haré daño- aseguro ella mostrando le las manos al aire al ver que se sorprendió de verla.

Uy si claro- dijo el joven bajando, colocándose a un metro de su amiga, ella no le tomo mucha importancia. Chimuelo se quedo quieto vio que no tenia ninguna intención de lastimarlo.

Buen chico- le dijo amablemente, llego a su cabeza, comenzó acariciarlo bajando hacia su cuello, y cuando llego pues le gusto a Chimuelo que cayo de gusto.

No que no lo lastimarías- le dijo su amigo en forma burlesca.

Pero yyo.. tan solo lo acaricie en el cuello-protesto alejándose un poco.

Chimuelo- se escucharon gritos, Chimuelo al escuchar su nombre reacciono.

Su nombre es Chimuelo-dijeron los dos juntos.

Que extraño-pensó el-Sera mejor que no vayamos- la joven asintió.

Adiós pequeño, nos veremos muy pronto-se despidió acariciándolo en su cabeza, agarro el bastón de su amigo saliendo volando del lugar.

Chimuelo-grito Hipo al verlo ahí, sentado en la caleta. Bajo junto Astrid y Tormenta-Chimuelo, que paso?, por que saliste así-le pregunto pero Chimuelo no le presto atención, Hipo vio que estaba actuando raro y no solo el su padre desde que volvieron al pueblo comenzó a comportarse más sobre-protector de lo normal-Chimuelo-lo volvió a llamar pero este siguió sin contestarle, así que se limito a ver lo que hacia o lo que estaba viendo en un arbol.

Chimuelo cuando sintió la mano de su dueño le presto atención, lo movió con su nariz-Hasta que me hace caso-le dijo acariciándolo, se monto en el-vamos volvamos a casa- le dijo y los cuatro salieron volando pero sin antes mirar por ultima vez el árbol.

-Hipo

-No es nada

Los dos jóvenes al ver que se fueron, la joven bajo del árbol.

Nos volveremos a ver-pregunto el- creí que me habías dicho que no te acercarías a el.

Lo se- dijo algo resignada-pero vi algo extraño, Jack necesito que me hagas un favor- el asintió.

**5 días despues**

Una vez más- exclamo Hipo anunciándole a los demás con un bandera, agito la bandera la primera en salir fue Astrid seguido de Patán y los hermanos y por ultimo era Patapez-Muy bien chicos nueva marca Astrid-dijo tratando de sonar feliz-estas muy cerca de alcanzarlo-dijo entre dientes.

Dijiste algo Hipo-indago al escuchar algo, mientras acariciaba a Tormenta.

Nada, solo estaba pensando que le pasa a Chimuelo- dijo viendo a Chimuelo desde un risco no muy lejos de la academia admirando el horizonte para después cambiar a la montaña.

Tal vez ya encontró un nuevo jinete- dijo Patán mofándose de él, Astrid le dio un golpe en el costado-Era broma-dijo tirándose de dolor.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron un poco, sentía que tenían algo de verdad.

Vamos Hipo enserio le vas a creer- dijo Patapez intentando animarlo-tu sabes que es Patán- Hipo sonrió.

Muy bien es todo por hoy-exclamo cerrando el libro.

HIPO-exclamo Bocón entrando corriendo- Tenemos problemas.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron todos.

Al parecer el amigo de Chimuelo regreso-dijo tomando aire- pero no solo.

Y en donde se encuentra-pregunto Hipo.

Está en la montaña a cercanía del bosque- sin dudarlo todos se montaron a sus dragones Hipo corrió hacia Chimuelo llamándolo este accede dio después de varios días sin volar. Y se dirigieron todos a la montaña.

Corre- le decía Jack jalándola del hombro escapando del Muerte Susurrante, esquivaban sus púas zigzagueando entre los arboles por poquito una de las púas alcanzaba el cuello de la joven.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la caleta, ambos se detuvieron casi se caen, se escondieron atrás de un árbol esperando a que no los viera, El dragón al no sentir la presencia de los dos decidió hacer un túnel.

Jack al ver que hizo un túnel, supo de inmediato que no estaban a salvos, volvieron a correr hacia otra dirección, continuaron hasta que se tropezaron con uno de los hoyos que había hecho-Estas pregunto ayudando a levantarse, ella asintió, ella señalo arriba.

Lo sé-con su mano hizo un pequeño escalón ella se subió a si logrando salir, pero al salir el dragón los estaba esperando.- ¿Oye que pasa?- indago al ver que ella no estaba ayudando lo a salir, se alejó un poco para ver, y vio al dragón que estaba frente a frente de ella. Jack trato de buscar con algo una forma de salir.

Ella se quedó inmóvil al ver a los ojos, esos blancos ojos que parecían que podían ver lo que pensabas, trato de evitarlo pero este no lo dejaba se lanzó unas cuantas púas dándole a entender que esta vez no se escaparía, dio un gran rugido dejándola sorda. Con su cola la lanzo muy fuerte chocando con un árbol dejando la sin aire, el dragón volvió a escavar dirigiéndose hacia la joven que no podía respirar.

Rápido Chimuelo-se escuchó una voz ella trato de ver de dónde venía pero se desmayó.

Al despertarse vio que estaba en una cabaña y a lado estaba Jack sentado tambaleándose de sueño y del otro lado una señora un poco enana y con una cara medio extraña que la veía muy curiosa, la anciana al ver que la joven se despertó la miro completamente, ella se sintió muy extraña hasta que la anciana le dio una sonrisa y la golpeo ligeramente con su bastón y al otro si lo golpeo con fuerza.

Ahora que hice- replico el sobándose la cabeza, la anciana le señalo a su amiga, al ver que estaba despierta se sintió aliviado-¿Cómo estás?-ella le dijo con una sonrisa que bien. El dio un suspiro de alivio, ella miro a su alrededor.

Al parecer ya despertaste-dijo Bocon entrando junto con el jefe de Berk, ella al ver al jefe se quedó en shock por unos segundos al igual que el.- ¿Y cómo te encuentras?-pregunto amablemente él.

Ella sonrió- parece que no puedes hablar-dijo el jefe sorprendido.-Por que no puede hablar- se dirigió a Jack.

Hace no mucho como unos nueve meses, nos atacaron unos piratas y ella trato de defenderme termino herida en la garganta- agrego-por suerte había médicos y la lograron salvar- era una historia triste pero él no se la creía.

Perdón pero podemos ver al herida ella asintió-se quitó la bufanda que tenía mostrando una gran herida larga que estaba a punto de cicatrizarse, la anciana al ver la herida le dio una vendas y se las coloco en la garganta, ella cuando trato de ponerse la bufanda la anciana se la quitó y se la dio a Jack-No podrás ponerte la bufanda, hasta que cicatrice por completo-dijo amable Estoico. Pero ella de necia trato de agarrar su bufanda.

Ya te digieron que no-exclamo Jack alejando la bufanda del alcance de ella, pero ella a fuerzas quería su bufanda así que mordió el brazo de el-Au- grito el de dolor-déjame.

Sera mejor que tenga esto-agarro Bocón la bufanda un poco risueño por la situación. Ella siguió a su bufanda.-Que testaruda-dijo el- No te la pienso dar pequeña- alejo su brazo trato de evitar lo que le paso al chico pero ella agarro su bigote jalándolo-Ay, AY, OYE DEJA ESO, ten estoico- en el momento que se lo dio, ella trato de levantarse pero al tratar sus pies no resistieron y cayo.

Estas bien- se acercó Jack ayudando a levantarse la coloco de nuevo a la cama.

Ay es como tratar con un bebe-protesto Bocón tocándose la barba, Estoico se rio un poco por el comentario de su amigo.-Y díganme como llegaron a la isla.

Jack miro por un momento a su amiga.-Estábamos en medio de una tormenta y nos atacaron unos vikingos-dijo breve y sin rodeos-se hacían llamar los desterrados-Estoico y Bocon se miraron por un momento- nos lanzaron al mar, y la verdad no me acuerdo mucho pero cuando desperté estaba a la orilla del mar y a unos metros ella arriba de un trozo de madera.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan tienen que llegaron?-volvió a preguntar Estoico

Seis días-afirmo Jack

¿Y había alguien más con ustedes?- Jack negó- solo éramos nosotros dos.

¿Y sus padres?-indago Bocon, los jóvenes se pusieron algo tristes por la pregunta. Mala pregunta-¿Y son hermanos?

No, pero ella es mi hermanita-le dijo rascándole su cabeza.

Los dos hombres les enternecieron un poco la escena al igual que la anciana-Mira qué hora es, Bocon- miro a la ventana mostrando la luna.-buenas noches-se despidieron los dos señores junto con la anciana pero con Jack con un golpe.

Esa anciana se la trae contra mí-rezongo, y ella se rio un poco.

Afuera de cabaña se encontraba Chimuelo esperando a que salieran-Chimuelo que haces aquí-pregunto Estoico sorprendido de verlo aquí y sin Hippo, Estoico miro la cabaña-Estabas preocupado por ellos, el asintió-

Están bien-afirmo Bocón, Chimuelo se sintió aliviado, ambos se sorprendieron, era un poco extraño que él se preocupara por otra gente que no fuera Hippo era algo extraño.-Quieres ir a verlos-el asintió, Estoico abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar.

Ese dragón nunca deja de sorprendernos-dijo Bocón rascándose su barbilla todavía un poco adolorida.

Si-dijo pensante Estoico caminando a paso lento a su casa.-Relámpago-dijo al ver a su amigo esperándolo, acaricio la cabeza de su amigo y entro.

Lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a su hijo, está arriba dibujando o eso intentaba-Hipo.

El reacciono saliendo de su trance-Papá-dijo el cerrando el libro, Estoico trato de ver el dijo.

¿Que estabas haciendo?

Está terminando unos diseños para la cola de chimuelo-se tocó su brazo, hubo un silencio por unos segundos.

¿Y cómo se encuentra?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

La joven, está bien- afirmo el riéndose un poco. Hipo lo vio un poco curioso- demasiado bien diría yo.

¿Por qué?-dijo muy interesado.

Digamos que causo unos pequeños problemas a Bocón-dijo al fin riéndose.

Problemas casi me deja sin barba- se escucharon su gritos afuera- ella tiene una fuerza como la de un búfalo-dijo tocándose su barba.

Todo eso paso-pregunto sorprendido Hipo, su padre asintió riéndose.

No es graciosos solo deja que te pasa-susurro Bocón caminado así su casa.

¿Y cómo se llaman?- su padre se llevó su mano a la frente-No le preguntaste.-dijo él.

Con tanto alboroto se me olvido pero mañana le preguntare-se lo prometió, Hipo rodo los ojos él sabía que se iba al olvidar de alguna manera,- mejor iré yo a preguntar.

NO-grito Estoico asustándolo un poco-quiero decir- se aclaró la garganta-que ella y el necesitan descansar, todo el hombro de su hijo el sonrió y él se lo devolvió, bueno ya es tarde- dio un Bostezo será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- bajo las escaleras- Buenas noche Hipo.

Buenas Noches papá-dijo el acostándose, pero por que su padre se habrá enojado tan solo dijo que los iría a ver, no que dejaría la isla acaso el la conoce- que tontería- en eso llego Chimuelo-Chimuelo, en donde estabas- el dragón le sonrió pero de un forma muy diferente parecía atontado-¿Chimuelo que te pasa?- pregunto risueñamente ya que se veía muy gracioso, él no le hizo caso y se fue a dormir.

¿Qué les pasa a todos?- se preguntó así mismo durmiéndose.

En la cabaña, La joven se quedó dormida y Jack estaba sentado a la orilla de la ventana viendo a la luna, esperando alguna palabra de el pero solo recibió una pequeña luz en su cara haciendo que se quedara dormido.


End file.
